


Новая глава

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV), Герметикон В. Панова
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая АУшная фантазия на тему мира "Герметикона" Панова и любимых героев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая глава

Нет такого места на Герметиконе, где взгляд в ясное ночное небо не заставлял бы окунуться в панораму ярких и тусклых, но ровно чужих и далеких звезд, представляя себе, как меж ними проплывают величественные "сигары" цеппелей, несущие к другим мирам своих счастливых пассажиров, переживающих наверняка настоящее приключение, которое они никогда не забудут. Те, кому доводилось быть одним из пассажиров такого цеппеля, оснащенного, помимо кузели, астрингом - особой машиной для межзвездных переходов, работающих при помощи Философского Кристалла, знали, что приключение в любом момент может превратиться в кошмар: звезды холодны и безобидны, но цеппель не может просто так преодолеть расстояние между ними, цеппель там, наверху (если там вообще есть понятие "верх") поджидает Пустота, неумолимо посылающая свои Знаки путникам. "Давай, посмотри мне в глаза!" - говорит она, играючи убивая тех, кто осмелился сделать это и возгордился. Неизменно для обеих категорий наблюдателей за звездами было одно: путешествие на цеппеле никогда не забывалось. Ни одно.

Были, правда, еще и другие люди. Такие люди, как Магнус Кассио. Когда Магнус смотрел на ночное небо в любой точке Герметикона, где бы он не оказывался - он никогда не видел звезд, сколь бы не причудливы были созвездия в этой местности. Впрочем, прозрачную лазурь днем и легкие облачка Магнус не видел также. Когда бы он не смотрел на купол неба, Кассио неизменно видел лишь Пустоту, с которой ему предстоит столкнуться, или ту, которую, как ему кажется, он уже видел. Он представлял Знаки Пустоты - те, с которыми он сталкивался, те, с которыми еще нет (иногда ему казалось, что таких уже не существует, но он знал, что ошибается) и те, которые вполне себе могут существовать, хотя он сам их придумал когда-то. Тогда, когда глаза впервые отказались верить, сердце впервые отказалось биться, а боль впервые оказалась безжалостно сладкой. Когда у него больше не было выбора, кроме как умереть сейчас или умирать медленно, ощущая себя человеком там, где другие скорее найдут смерть. Он сделал выбор стать адептом Пустоты. Стал астрологом.

Это было всего пять лет назад, а такое ощущение, будто прошла целая вечность. Наверное, за это время Магнус слишком часто умирал, хороня каждый раз вместе с собой еще нескольких людей, из которых потенциально как минимум шестеро были ему дороги. Всего пять лет прошло, но уже на второй месяц Магнус не мыслил себя мечтающим о чем-то еще, кроме как очередной переход. Чувство ответственности за чужие жизни на самом деле во время перехода через Пустоту - ничто. Боль сводит с ума, боль заставляет двигаться вперед, боль заставляет кричать от восторга и показывать неприличные жесты охотящимся за пределами цеппеля Знакам, выискивающим жертвы. Беззащитные жертвы. А потом - долгожданная точка перехода для выживших, Пинок Пустоты на прощание и ненавистная Сфера Шкуровича, вырывающая его каждый раз из его персонального адского рая.

Магнус оторвал взгляд от вечно пустого неба, обратившись к земле, к эллингу, где была пришвартована "Красная Пришпа". Взгляд астролога ласково пробежался по всей длине огромного ангара. С тех пор, как он попал на этот цеппель, он не работал больше ни на одном. На "Красной Пришпе" он лишился своей "девственности", впервые проведя шуструю "сигару" исследовательского рейдера сквозь Пустоту. Сходя с "Красной Пришпы" впервые после посадки в сферопорте он почувствовал, что Пустота запустила в него свои когти и никогда уже больше не отпустит. Уже тогда не отпустила. Кассио нещадно трясло, настолько, что он не смог сойти с цеппеля, прежде чем не выблевал все свои внутренности наружу. Да и после, когда его вытащили на свежий воздух, он чувствовал себя так, будто впервые принимая нечто запрещенно-наркотическое, он сразу поймал передозировку. А еще он был растерян - вся команда сторонилась его, оставив один на один с последствиями жестокой инициации, лишь исподтишка разглядывая, не появилось ли в его глазах безумие Знаков. Но именно тогда, в самый ужасный момент его жизни, он решил, что не покинет "Пришпу", покуда его не вкинут, либо пока цеппель не почит в бозе вместе с ним (или нет - как повезет), потому что, несмотря на реакцию команды, его реакция была совсем другой.

Ему не довелось познакомиться с Куртом Валландером до полета. Курт был алхимиком на "Красной Пришпе", и команда не видела его иногда днями, когда он пропадал в прекрасно оснащенной лаборатории цеппеля, особенно когда он увлекался своими исследованиями, а уж в день отлета он явился на цеппель последним, когда Магнус уже находился рядом с астрингом - там, где и положено находиться астрологу. Но он был единственным, кто подошел к нему тогда, приобняв за плечи (несмотря на разницу в росте) одной рукой, и заговорил с ним.

«Тебе плохо?»

«Нет...» - он стушевался тогда под мрачным взглядом Валландера.

«Да... Очень... Очень плохо...»

«Пойдем, я знаю, где здесь купить то, что поможет тебе»

Курт купил ему вихель в темном переулке сферопорта у паренька вороватого вида. Вихель - наркотическая трава, запрещенная почти повсеместно на Герметиконе, но только не для астрологов. Тогда Магнус впервые узнал, что ему предстоит стать наркоманом либо чокнуться. Он был благодарен Курту за то, что он познакомил его с таким выбором. Ему не хотелось сойти с ума и не хотелось, чтобы каждый раз, как только он видит Сферу Шкуровича, у него тряслись ноги, а к горлу подступала тошнота, видения Знаков тащили бы назад, а голова болела бы нещадно.

С этого момента и по сейчас между Магнусом и Куртом установилась дружба, которая от перехода к переходу пополнилась еще кое-чем. Кассио не уверен, что умеет любить - ту часть разума, которая связывала его с такими мелочами, он, кажется, успел потерять за пять лет где-то там, меж звезд, которых он не видит, но он точно знает, что если ему придется спасти кого-то одного из своей команды, это будет алхимик. Наверное, это не честно и неправильно и, наверное, это делает его плохим сокомандником. Сослуживцем. Но так есть, и иначе вряд ли будет. Потому что он не сможет забыть успокаивающие простые прикосновения, к которым он привык наравне с вихелем и свуей, бережным, словно он хрупкая статуэтка, но помогающим забыть на миг, что он снова на земле, что скоро последует бесконечно долгое время ожидания краткого возвращения в Пустоту. Он не сможет забыть, что кто-то еще, кроме него самого, хранит секрет его безумных слез и глаз, затуманенных болью и желанием повторить, вернутся туда, остаться там... Еще были поцелуи под звуки шипящего в пробирке раствора, нагреваемого над спиртовкой. Они напоминали ему, что он все еще человек, даже если он сошел с ума, и что ему хочется, чтобы за его безумием кто-то проследил, проследил, чтобы он и вправду не слился однажды со своей возлюбленной Пустотой в порыве отчаянья, чтобы кто-то продолжал связывать его с грешной землей Герметикона, такой разной в разных точках. Но останется ли теперь это при нем?

\- Я так и думал, что я найду тебя здесь. Все уже ушли в город, а ты...

\- А я жду, что мы снова отправимся в путь, ты же знаешь, - на губах играет полуулыбка, но Магнус не оборачивается на знакомый голос. Какие бы мысли его не терзали, он не подаст виду, пока Валландер все еще говорит с ним вот так просто, как говорил тогда, в самый первый переход.

\- Тебе придется долго ждать. Кажется, мы застряли здесь надолго - на месяц или больше, пока не прибудут несколько высших чинов Астрологического флота и не скажут все, что хотят нам сказать.

\- Сказать тебе, - на плечо, ближе к шее, легла грубоватая рука, слегка сдавливая мышцу. Приятно. Астролог лишь смыкает глаза, чтобы пустое небо сменилось пустой темнотой - тоже без звезд. - Кстати, я еще не... Поздравляю, капитан, - не давая Валландеру и слова сказать, он поворачивается к нему лицом, притягивая в поцелуй. От него не пахнет ничем, кроме свежескошенной травы и немного - чем-то техническим - после приземления он не взял в рот ничего наркотического. Пока.

Когда поцелуй размыкается, его глаза ясные и в них видно голубую радужку вместо расширенных зрачков.

\- Думаешь, что-то изменится после того, как я стал новым капитаном "Красной Пришпы"?

\- Не может не измениться, ведь...

\- Такой взрослый, а такой глупый, - Курт только вздохнул, крепко обнимая астролога. которого уже снова начинало немного потряхивать. - Неужели ты думаешь, что Герметикон протянул бы долго, если бы человеческое не было всегда на шаг впереди от того, что человечество придумало?

\- Я...

\- Я не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов. И никто не заставит меня. Слышишь меня, Кассио? - он отпускает Магнуса и поднимается с земли, куда бухнулся обеими коленями с минуту назад. То, что на цепарских штанах остались зеленые следы, его не беспокоит. Как и прежде. - А теперь - марш в город. И это приказ, офицер.  
Магнус послушно встал, заматывая полощущийся на ветру шарф вокруг шеи еще раз.

\- Я еще не успел отпраздновать новое назначение, и, надеюсь, ты составишь мне в этом компанию. А потом уже найдем команду, когда будем готовы на подвиги. Идет?

Магнус кивнул и улыбнулся широко, доставая из многочисленных кармашков табакерку со свуей и вдыхая мерзко пахнущую траву. Пока у него еще есть вменяемость, нужно воспользоваться ей, ведь через пару лет может быть поздно.

Валландер лишь удовлетворенно кивнул и потащил астролога за конец шарфа в сторону возвышающегося недалеко от эллингов сферопорта. На прощание "Красная Пришпа" блеснула боком на солнце. Она чувствовала, что ожидание ее будет совсем недолгим.


End file.
